The Guardian
by Mizu Kuran
Summary: Andy was standing guard…his expression dark and grim… "Hannah whatever happens, I want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be my little princess." …and without even a goodbye my Guardian, my Prince left me. Rated M for dark and graphic scences. NO LEMONS! Sorry:/
1. Chapter 1

**The Guardian: An Andy Beirsack Love Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologue **

_It was __**dark**__…__**way too quiet**__. I felt __**deathly**__ cold. Andy was standing guard…his expression __**dark**__ and __**grim…**_

_ "Hannah whatever happens, I want you to know that no matter what, you'll always be my little princess."_

…_and without even a goodbye **my Guardian, my Prince** left me._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Stranger in Black Pt. 1

A young girl warily made her way home as dark and gloomy clouds slowly caught up to her. Sensing the oncoming storm the young girl her hood from her black hoodie up and kept it on her head as she increased her steps. Thunder clapped as lightning and rain to fall out of the sky in buckets. The girl jumped at the psychotic crackle of thunder as the lightning again lit up the sky as if it were daytime. For the girl it meant running while not tripping as the rain pounded down and shook the trees that lined the street she was on. As the girl ran towards her apartment the only sounds she heard was her heavy, ragged breathing, the downpour of the rain and a call for help? The girl froze, a strong breeze sent the rain pounding against her face. Muttering curses at the wind and rain, the girl strained to hear over the howling wind.

_"Help…I'm hurt please someone help…please…"_

**'Who is that?' **thought the girl as she constantly wiped her eyes in order to see. **'Oh how I wish I had my glasses, then maybe I can see where I'm going a lot better…wait, no they wouldn't help in this weather! In fact they'll be useless! UGH!...I hope that person is okay. They did sound close though maybe I can help them. No, Hannah you should just ignore it and get home now!' **The girl shrugged and went back to briskly walking down the street.

_"Help me…please…I don't want to die…"_

The girl stops again, her emotions lost between helping the unknown person or just going home. **'But what if the person's dying and I could be their choice of whether they live or die. If that's the case then I would never forgive myself if I just leave them. Oh what the Hell! I'm gonna help 'em!"**

The girl set off in the direction she last heard the voice, an aura of confidence swaying like the wind around her. As she came closer to the person, she could hear ragged breathing and the form of a person slumped next to an ominous looking alleyway. Scared that something would pop out and attack her, she kept her eyes trained on the alleyway as she quickly ran over to the slumped body.

"Hey are you okay? I'm here to help you." said Hannah as she knelt down and carefully reached her hand out to shake the person.

Unknowingly, the person was fully aware of her presence and swiftly grabbed hold of her wrist, their grip tight and lightly bruising. Hannah freaked out and desperately tried to free her wrist.

"HEY! LET GO! YOU'RE HURTING ME!...please I ju-just wanted to help," Hannah collapsed to the ground and started to cry, "Please all I wanted to-to do was help…please don't hurt me…" She was now crying hysterically and the person felt bad that they had caused her such distress.

Not wanting to startle her, the person carefully ran a hand on the side of her face that was free of hair and her hands for she had covered her eyes with them to hide her tears.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any harm or distress. That was just a reflex. I know you just want to help. Please stop crying. It hurts me to see people hurt or crying."

Hannah froze, shocked at the deep, velvety voice and quickly snapped her head up to see the person. She gasped and fell backwards. Infront of her was a handsome young man who looked to be in his twenties staring at her with the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. They were like the clear blue ocean that she had only ever seen on the postcards from her grandmother when she was little.

~Flashback~

_A big mansion nestled within a circle of trees slowly comes to life. Servants, butlers, and maids quickly ready themselves for the long grueling day ahead of them. One maid in particular was hastily trying to put her clothes back on and run out the door to get her master's breakfast. Her cute heart-shaped face was flushed and her long black locks in a disarray due to last night's events. Her master laid in bed eyeing her curvy and partially nude body like a hungry wolf. He knew that what he was doing was horribly wrong for the maid looked no older than sixteen but at the moment he could hardly care less. _

_ As the maid finished putting on her clothes and making herself a bit more presentable, she hurriedly bowed before leaving the room. Not two seconds after an older, more refine looking woman in her late thirties came in with that day's mail gripped loosely in her manicured and sculpted hands. She sneered at the door that the maid left through before plastering on a fly smirk as she made contact with the man in bed. _

_ "Had a little fun last night with the new maid, eh, my good husband?"_

_ Her voice was cold as ice and her aura was wicked and perverse. Her husband grinned evilly and slowly got up from the bed, clad in nothing but air and made his way over to the woman he called his wife. Upon reaching her, he encircled her waist and gently skimmed his nose up and down his wife's throat and collarbone. The woman hummed while her husband went off to his chair by the fireplace, putting on a rich red robe to cover himself as he lit a cigar and turned his attention to his wife._

_ "My dear wife, what do you have there?" he asked with feign interest._

_ "Oh just the day's mail, dear, there is a letter from the company for you, a Vogue magazine subscription renewal for me and…ugh!" The woman crinkled her nose in utter disgust. The husband become curious as to his wife's sudden show of hatred and distaste and wanted to find out why._

_ "Why the sudden look of disgust, love? Surely whatever it is can't b_e that _bad?" he joked._

_ "Oh no my dearest, it is_ horrible_. That_ woman_ sent that _thing_ another postcard." She grumbled._

_ "You mean your _Mother?" _he said._

_ "Yes!" she wined._

_ "Well…"_

_ "Well, _what_, dear? You honestly don't expect me to give it to that _thing_. I'd rather have my eyes clawed out of my head!" she yelled, her face gaining a reddish tint. _

_ Her husband sighed, "No, I don't expect you to willingly give _her_ the postcard, but if we don't then your _Mother_ will become suspicious of us again and I _really_ don't want a conflict with her right now." _

_ The woman stood there silently fuming. She did _not_ want to give that thing _one_ bit of _happiness_ on her watch, but her husband was right and she really wanted that _woman_'s money. So, with much distaste, she sighed dramatically and called for the _thing_ that _ruined_ her life _her daughter_._

_ "GIRL! GIRL! Where are you, you little brat! COME HERE NOW! I have a postcard from that _woman_ for _you_! COME HERE NOW!"_

_ The light patter of small feet echoed throughout the gloomy hallways of the mansion. A small girl with unruly, curly, brown hair bouncing away as her small, bare, and calloused feet sped her towards her destination, the master suite._

**Till next time my friends of the night~ XD**

**Hello****everyone, and welcome to my new Fanfiction, The Guardian: An Andy Biersack Love Story. I am sorry to say that my other two Fanfics shall be on a long hiatus period, well until this story is finished. I would also like to address that my best friend Zdreams is my first reviewer and that has made me so happy.****Also I will not reveal anything about my main character Hannah or all the special powers and abilities that the BVB boys may have. I also noticed that I have made and epic fail with Andy Biersack's last name in my prologue and would like to say PLEASE FORGIVE I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE A MISTAKE! Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first true installment of The Guardian. I would really like it if you would click on the pretty little button that says review. I promise to give that person and computer plushie of Andy Biersack or any of the guys from BVB EXCEPT Jinxx cuz he and SammiDoll must stay together with me, so sorry and TTFN! **


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian Chapter 2: The Stranger in Black Pt 2

~Recap~ (flashback)

_The light patter of small feet echoed throughout the gloomy hallways of the mansion. A small girl with unruly, curly, brown hair bouncing away as her small, bare, and calloused feet sped her towards her destination, the master suite._

~End of Recap~

(Still in flashback)

_She ran as if her life depended on it, her small feet gracefully letting her glide throughout the vast hallways. Her big-doe brown eyes sparkled with curiosity and fear. She rounded a corner sharply, narrowly colliding in with a young boy all dressed in black._

_ "SORRY!" she yelled as she continued towards her destination._

_ The boy turned, his long black hair hiding his eyes as he looked in the direction the girl went. He chuckled and smiled before continuing down the hall._

_ "Soon my little Angel, soon…" he said quietly then he jumped out the nearest open window. He landed with expertise and precision before sprinting for the tree- line whispering, "Soon…"_

_~Back to the little girl~_

_ The young girl stood frozen in place as she faced the two doors that separated her from her so-called "Parents". Time seemed to slow down and the doors became more menacing looking by the seconds. The girl fidgeted with herself as she carefully reached a small, delicate hand out towards the doorknob. _

"…"

_ She couldn't reach it, she was too short and the knob was so high up. 'Uh-oh' she thought._

_ The girl sweat-drooped and attempted for the doorknob again. Still she couldn't reach it. She Stood on her tippy-toes and tried for a third time. She was an inch too short. Sighing the girl tried jumping for the doorknob. Just as she was about to grab it, the door swung open and smacked her square in the face causing her to fall down onto her bottom. She whimpered pitifully, knowing that she would likely have a big red mark on her face, and looked up to see who opened the door. She gulped and a small shiver ran up her spin as she saw who it was. It was her "_Mother_". _

_ "Oh GROW UP! It didn't hurt that much you little wimp!" her words were like sharp knives shredding what little self-esteem the young girl had left. The girl kept her eyes downcasted in order to hid her teary eyes behind her bangs from the heartless woman. _

_ "Sorry," the girl mumbled out._

_ The woman became enraged and picked up the girl by the collar of her worn and tattered summer dress before slapping her across the face._

_ "DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK? WELL, DID I?" the woman shrieked in the girl's face._

_ "No m'am," the girl replied shaking slightly as the woman dropped her. The girl winced as she fell onto the side of her face where she had be hit and held her face. She could feel the outlines of a angry bruise beginning to form._

_ The woman smirked before saying, "Now get your ass in here and listen to what I have to say." Then she went back into the room._

_ The girl followed and went to stand in the middle of the room near the blazing fireplace. The woman went over to the chair next to her husband, sat down and scrutinized the girl before speaking. _

_ "How old are you?" she questioned._

_ "I am six years old m'am," replied the young girl._

_ "Damn still too young…Anyway, I was looking through the day's mail and found a postcard from that _woman_ for _you_, come here, take it and be gone," the woman commanded._

_ The girl's eyes lit up as she carefully took the postcard from the woman and takes a glance at the picture on the front of the postcard. The girl becomes easily entranced by the lovely picture of a clear blue ocean overlooking a pure white sanded beach. She gasps completely enraptured by the mesmerizing blue color of the ocean._

(end of Flashback)

"…"

"Hey are you okay? Hey! Hanna-I mean miss! Can you hear me?"

Hannah slowly blinked her eyes as she resituated herself with reality. The boy had her by the arms and was frantically looking her over with eyes full of worry and something else. Shocked and unnerved by the closeness, Hannah began to fuss about and try to attempt to escape the boy's hold. But he wouldn't let her go, instead he brought her closer and closer until he was hugging her.

Hannah lost it with all of her emotions and feelings finally crashing down on her. Crocodile tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed into the boy's shoulder, desperately clutching at his black and bloodied shirt trying to regain at least one cent of solid ground in her warring emotions. The boy held onto Hannah as she cried, his right hand gently stroking her damp hair as he whispered sweet nothings into her ear as a means to calm her.

Still she sobbed and clutched on tighter to his shirt, sighing the boy chuckled softly and whispered, "Still the same as when we were little, huh?"

The boy sighed again and began to sing in Hannah's ear knowing that this would definitely soothe her.

_**I open my lungs dear**_

_**I sing these songs at funerals no rush**_

_**These lyrics worth a thousand words just plush**_

_**A baby boy you held so tightly,**_

_**this pain it almost visits nightly**_

_**Missing hotel beds I feel your touch…**_

Hannah's sobbing subsided to mere whimpers as she slightly trembled in the boy's grasp as he sang. When he finished, she mumbled something inaudible.

Curious the boy looked down at Hannah and asked "What was that? Are you feeling better? Can you please repeat what you just said? I couldn't hear you."

Hannah just shook her head mumbling something again. Now the boy really wanted to know what she had just said. He gently but carefully detached her grip from his person, although he really did not want to and made her face him. Her damp hair still hid her face from his probing eyes.

"Can you please tell me what you said?" asked the boy again, his deep voice causing Hannah to shiver slightly.

Looking off the side Hannah replied, "Yes, thank you…I'm better now and…uh, you have a very beautiful voice…"

"Good. Thank you, and can you please look me in the eyes?" asked the boy smiling slightly.

"Uh…no…" Hannah did not want him to see her face right now for she knew she looked liked a complete mess.

"Please," the boy pleaded but to no avail as Hannah shook her head.

Weak and concerned for Hannah's well-being, the boy reached his hand out and gently turned Hannah's face towards him. With her face still cupped in his hand, he lifted her face up so that they were seeing eye to eye and then he pushed away in order to see her eyes. He was blown away. His heart stopped before picking up its pace as he lost himself in the swirls of two milk chocolate orbs. Her eyes were big, doe-like and full of emotion. The boy felt his heart clench when he saw the red tinge from tears begin to flow into her lovely eyes. Encasing her breath-taking eyes were long lush eyelashes fanning out in the similar way of _angel_ wings. Her slightly chubby cheeks were dusted with a rosy pink tint. Her lips were medium-sized, plump, pink, and smelled of cherries, the boy wondered if they tasted as good as they smell. His inner demons daring him to have a taste, unwilling to do that he went back to admiring her heart-shaped face before turning his attention back to her soulful eyes. They were filled with mixed emotions such as confusion, fear, panic, self-consciousness, and…_Love_?

**'So she does know who she is bonded to.'** The boy smirked, but that was soon replaced by a mask of pain. **'No…not now…not infront of her…"**thought the boy as wave after wave of _pain_ and _animalistic instinct _crashed into his beaten form.


End file.
